The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name of ‘Orange Vanilla Popsicle’. Kniphofia is in the family Asphodelaceae. ‘Orange Vanilla Popsicle’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce a series of compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia 17-1 (unpatented), as the seed parent, and Kniphofia 17-2 (unpatented), as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Bressingham Comet’ (unpatented), the new cultivar is more compact and free flowering with red to cream flowers rather than red orange to yellow flowers.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Toffee Nosed’ (unpatented), the new cultivar is more compact and free flowering with red to cream flowers rather than light red to cream flowers.